The present invention relates to a crimping tool for producing solderless electrical connections by pressed joining of the cables, lines or strands with the required connectors such as plugs, terminals, sockets, etc. Such tools usually have cheek plates which are opened and closed by an axially reciprocating piston via an intermediate lever drive. Depending on the design of the tool, the cheek may perform a spreading or closing motion in the form of a pair of pliers or there is a linear cheek movement. The lever drive located between the expanding cone on the piston and the cheeks makes possible the high pressures necessary for orderly press forming. The piston can be driven in various ways as, for example, by compressed air, whose entry into the cylinder of the piston is controlled by means of a valve moved by an actuating lever.
All known crimping tools, regardless of the drive, have the defect that the drive of the piston may be interrupted before it may perform a full power stroke. This leads to an inadequate defective pressing of the workpieces whose connection no longer meets the applicable safety and quality specifications. Another disadvantage is the expensive design where complex cast and press-formed parts are used, requiring extensive processing. Above all, they require a relatively large and heavy housing which must be capable of absorbing the high pressures and stresses incidental to crimping. Accordingly, such tools are very expensive, have a great weight and are hard to handle.
It is the object of the present invention to overcome these defects and to provide an uncomplicated, economically produced and tool with ease of handling, which can be easily disassembled in case of required repair, and which, independent of its operation, once the piston drive has been turned on, performs a complete pressing and ensures a perfect connection between cable and connector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a crimping tool of the foregoing character which is substantially simple in construction and may be economically fabricated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a crimping tool as described, which has a substantially long operating life.